Catch Your Breath
by dylanfandoms
Summary: Looking down to him with her own eyes, she saw that Damon that drove her crazy and not in the way that annoyed her or got under her skin. There was no charming smirk gracing his lips, which were parted slightly from his own rapid breaths. All she could see was the man that always seemed to be there to save her or challenge her; the one that consumed her. A smut one-shot of 4x07.


**STORY CONTENT WARNING: **This story contains M-rated sexual content. If you are not comfortable about reading scenes that contain sex feel free to skip this story.

**AN: **This short smutty one-shot came to me after finally getting around to watching 4x07. Although I _loved _the end, I could have done without all the interruptions from Ms. Caroline Forbes and Mr. Stefan Salvatore. Thank you for making me go from extremely happy to 'get those two off my fucking screen and give me back my finally-exploding-hormone-filled Delena' multiple times, writers.

* * *

_Catch Your Breath_

Her back hit the mattress with a buckling force as she was practically thrown. Her teeth sunk into her bottom lip, her tongue then running over her teeth to feel her canine-like fangs. Her breathing was heavy and labored as her eyes darkened to see his body connect with hers in an instant again. Even in their undead state, Elena could feel the heat and the warmth that existed between their bodies.

Open kisses laced down her stomach, causing tingles of an exciting sensation shot up her spine as the raven-haired, Damon Salvatore pressed his lips over her delicate flesh. She raised herself up by arching her back as the flood of desire jolted through her. A quiver spasmed in her stomach when Damon hit her bellybutton. Her fingers threaded tightly into his hair as she tugged on it, her mouth open with all the desire that silently erupted from her throat. His groan vibrated against her skin, leaving a buzzing impression on the wet spot.

Another inaudible sound of shock escaped from her throat as Damon blew a sharp stream of air from his stopping point all the way back up to her chest. Her chest heaved as Damon's crystalized blue eyes peered up at her, darkened as his heightened emotions of his hunger and desire for her came to life.

Looking down to him with her own eyes, she saw that Damon that drove her crazy and not in the way that annoyed her or got under her skin. There was no charming smirk gracing his lips, which were parted slightly from his own rapid breaths. All she could see was the man that always seemed to be there to save her or challenge her; the one that consumed her.

Her fingers loosened on their hold of his dark locks to move her fingers more freely, scaling down so that her fingertips could touch the hair that curled on the back of his neck, tracing the flip with her fingers.

Damon's eyes fixated directly into Elena's as he slowly lifted his face from her chest. Hovering over her, he leant down, fusing his lips with hers in a frenzied and passion-filled kiss. His lips moved over hers, covering her entire mouth and tugging on her bottom lip between his as he pulled away from her each time. As he bit down into her lip, he could taste the one thing that he always fantasied about: her blood. His warm tongue traced over the plumpness of her lip, picking up the coopery-velvet tang of her enchanting blood.

She let out a moan as Damon began to suck onto her lip, latching them down to try and pick up every drop of blood that speckled from the bite. Sliding her tongue out, she tried to snake hers between where his was to try and relish in the high from her own blood. The scent was stronger than it ever was. She had tasted her own blood before whenever her lip would split from the cold but now there was something more tantalizing about it.

He rested his knee between her legs as his hands cupped her face, pressing his lips back onto hers. His tongue pushed through her welcoming lips to tangle her tongue around hers, dancing it as if it were his hands that were not allowed to touch hers at the Miss Mystic Falls pageant. Feeling Elena moan inside his mouth sent him on overdrive. His body pressed down against hers, moving in small thrusts as his chest rode against hers.

His hands moved down to her back, where his fingers found the clasp of her black-laced bra. With a snap of his fingers, he managed to undo the hooks. As his lips traveled to her neck, his fingers ran over her shoulders to bring the straps of her bra to fall from them. Hooking his finger through the spaghetti strap, he flung her bra away over his shoulder.

Damon's hot breath hit her neck, causing her skin to form goosebumps as his lips left her skin again. A pooling pain throbbed between her thighs as Damon seemed to take his time with her. He didn't need to do that because she knew it was taking everything in him not to just take her hard, just like she was fighting the overbearing urge herself.

His lips peppered kisses between her newly exposed breasts, turning the area pink from letting his lips linger over the one spot. Her chest rose as her back came up in an arch again, bringing herself up to him. Her fingernails started to rake down his back, her fingertips forcing themselves down into his defined muscles. A noise of pleasure flowed from her throat with ease as his tongue lapped at her breast, flickering over her nipple. Her body feeling like it was on fire with scorching flames with every touch that Damon gave to her.

Elena fought for her turn to be on top of him, wanting to trail her lips down his sculpted chest and torso. She found that she couldn't because Damon's hands were digging into her hips as his thumbs ran circles over her hip bones, his calloused fingertips brushing over them.

"Damon," a breathy whimper crackled from her lips as she moved her pelvis over his, bumping over his erection.

"Patience, Elena," his voice came out in a mixture of a pant and a low growl. He wanted to make sure that Elena's aroused state wasn't clouding her judgement. The last thing he wanted was for her to regret this; to regret being with him.

"Please," she whined again, moving hips more, creating the friction between them that she craved. She let out a satisfied smile when she heard a groan bubble from his throat. He wasn't fooling her one bit.

A strength exploded from her as she maneuvered herself to quickly switch places with her lover. Her fangs protruding from her gums as she started down at him, arguing her case as she bared them to him. She knew more than he did that she needed him to be inside of her. Her hands pinned down his shoulders as she moved her body to straddle his waist.

Liking the challenging side to the newborn monster of his beloved delicacy, Damon flipped them back over just as fast. Elena was flat on his mattress again as he placed his knee between her legs again to push them apart. His hands ran down her sides as they made their way do to the dipping of her ass and then down the her upper thighs, where her matching black underwear held in all of the readiness that he had worked up in Elena.

Licking his lips and breathing fast, his fingertips barely grazed the sensitive skin of her lower body. Under his careful touch he could feel Elena's muscles knot up and squirm in anticipation. The scratchy material of the lace trimming, glided over his fingertips as he pinched at her underwear, slipping his fingers underneath them to get a grip. Slowly, he began to slide them down as Elena wriggled her hips to help him out. Once they were down a little ways, Damon paused. He took in the sight of Elena's most sacred part of Elena's body. With taking one last look up at Elena, Damon ran his fingers down her tissued nerves.

A sharp intake of breath mixed with a pleasurable whine croaked from Elena as her body reacted willingly. She cursed his name as her head sank further into the pillow. Her soft hands clenched and fisted up the sheets of Damon's bed, her body begging for him to give her release.

Pulling her panties completely off of her ankles, Damon tossed them aside with her bra. He closed his eyes to try and calm himself, not wanting to go too fast when he finally joined Elena's body to his. She wasn't just anyone that he was going to have sex with. Elena was never a toy for his amusement. His hands rested on either side of her body as he positioned himself over her.

Uncoiling her hands from the sheets Elena took one hand and ran it through her hair as she looked up at Damon, watching him impatiently. Her shaking hands went to Damon's black dress pants, belted to his body to keep his cock hidden from her. Her vampire instincts wanted nothing more for the belt to be undone and for his pants and underwear to be gone in a blink of an eye. Instead she decided to take her time because she knew that he was trying his best to do the same for her. He was just that selfish.

She unfastened the thin leather belt before she undid his button and zipper. She looked up at Damon, who watched her lustfully and nodded for her to pull them off of his hips. Her mouth closed but resumed being agape as his dress pants left his body, showing her his underwear and the large bulge that was caged inside, agonizingly wanting to be freed.

Just as he had done with her, Elena lightly scaled her fingers around his bulge, chuckling huskily as she saw it twitch with life as her fingers moved closer, but not touching him.

"Now, now, don't think you can tease me." He told her, his tone thick and hazed.

She bit down on lip coyly. "Why not?" Her finger tracing him again, "I learned from the best," each word having their own profound annunciation.

Ignoring the tension zinging in the close space between their beading-with-sweat skin, Elena dipped her fingers under the elastic waistband of Damon's underwear, snapping it a few times and watching as his facial features ticked with each snap. His fingers tapping against the mattress with an eager annoyance.

"Elena," he warned.

She purred innocently as she ran her finger from hip to hip, feeling the softness of his skin touch against hers. Her nails scraped against his skin and she felt as Damon let out a breath. She couldn't believe in a matter of seconds she was going to be revealing his gorging member to herself. Another wave throbbed in her loins, causing her legs to slightly shake and want to close together at the feeling, just from the mere thoughts of having him fit snuggly inside and move against her slick walls.

Centimeter by centimeter, Elena began to roll down Damon's underwear. Her mouth began to go dry and then it filled with her saliva when her eyes landed on his thick length. Her hands went down to give him a stroke, feeling his hardness in her hands. She couldn't believe that her alone could do this to such a man.

Damon lifted Elena's body, sitting her up slightly to give himself an angle and for her to feel a euphoria of pleasure. His hand gripped her thighs as her legs moved further apart and wrapped them around his waist. Her heels dangled right above the flesh of his ass. His hips rocked forwards, bringing his tip to merely run against her clitoris. Her breath hitched while Damon rocked his hips back again, settling himself right at her entrance. He could how heated and ready that she was for him. Her arousal filled his senses as he took a hold of her waist and her arms draped around his neck.

He felt as her heels pushed into the cheeks of his ass as she brought him closer to her, pressing his erection to her entrance, their hipbones meeting and crushing agains each others. She began rocking her body to his, letting him know that she wasn't going to wait around for him any longer. Taking her gestures, Damon urged his thrusts forward as he began to slip inside of her.

At the contact, Elena let out a blissful moan. Her body sank with desire as Damon's thrusts quickened, feeling her muscles expand to let him in. Her legs tighten around his body, trapping him between her legs as well as inside her. It was more than she could have ever imagined feeling in that moment. His pulsing length moved back and forth against her inner flesh with ease as her wetness from her walls coated him. All of her need for him built up to her core as he filled her, not leaving her unsatisfied in the slightest.

Damon closed his eyes as he became mesmerized in the realization that he was actually being this intimate with Elena Gilbert, the girl he never thought would choose him first. He slid in, plunging himself high up into her, searching for her spot of ecstasy. Elena's hands smoothed down his back before the began to claw at him. Her noises pierced his ears as he rapidly flourished himself within her, lifting his hips up to meet her at her point of losing control.

Again, Elena didn't want herself to be the only who was being pleased. Swiftly, she managed to roll them back over, keeping legs bound to him to make sure he never slipped fully out of her. He was down flat underneath her before propping himself up on his elbows and reaching forward to hold onto her hips, rolling her over his cock.

"Fuck," he moaned as he aided Elena in riding him.

Her hands pressed down on his rock hard bare chest as she moved back and forth in his lap, feeling his tip rub against her, forcing her to cry out his name loudly. Her body started to buckle down as she felt her first orgasm come to its peak. Her teeth clenched down, grinding painfully as the rows pressed against each other.

"Damon," she whimpered, not knowing ow much longer she was going to be able to hold back.

"I know, I know." Damon breathed out as he felt his own release build inside of him. He was in absolute awe, seeing the girl that he was in love with on top of him, riding him, and even about to lose her inhibitions.

Suddenly, she felt like she was going to collapse her entire body onto his. Her body started its process of winding down as she felt her body give in. Her body shook as the waves crashed over her again and again. Her hands pushed into Damon's chest so hard she was sure that he was going to have marks all over his body.

The older Salvatore regain his position of being on top for another time that night, rolling his hips onto hers to ride out his own spilling. He grunted as he gave a sharp buck of his hips, feeling his seed start to flow form his tip and inside of her. He panted as he continued his movements until he had let go of everything that he had. Her name repetitively fell from his mouth as he glorified the fact that he was now one with her and she was one with him. He felt her walls squeeze around him as she took every ounce of his spilling.

When he was done he looked down to the precious creature under him, her body freshly lavished and glowing from their intense moment of humanlike connection. His labored breathing started to regain it's control as he slipped out of her. His hand went to her cheek, moving her hair behind her ear. Now, laying beside her, he still couldn't help but keep his eyes on her.

She turned her head to face him, seeing his darkened eyes return to the vivid blue that they once were; the eye that shed a single tear after he told her that he loved her. After all they have been through up to this moment and even after, she knew that everything Damon Salvatore stood for was true. He loved her. He consumed her. He let her have all the things that she wanted out of life.

* * *

**AN 2: **I hope you enjoyed the insight that I had of our Delena-hyped hearts. I read over this a few times but there still may be some slight grammar errors, if there are, let me know and I'll fix them right away. This is my first time writing any kind of smut so if you have any kind of thoughts or feedback to help me along with my writing, feel free to leave any reviews. Even if you think I should never write again, I do not mind constructive criticism.


End file.
